The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Toad's Adventure. story begins with the intro of The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends then transfer into the story where Oliver and Toad are puffing through the countryside Narrator: Oliver and Toad used to work on the Great Western Railway. Oliver never tired of telling the story of how they first came to the Island of Sodor. Oliver: And then there was that night of my daring escape from the scrap yard! Ha! What an adventure that was! Unbelievable! Toad: I know, Mr Oliver, I was there too remember? And I've heard this story before. Oliver: Never before has a Great Western engine had such a narrow escape! The moon was full that night and the wind was rustling in the trees. I weren't scared though. Narrator: Oliver had told Toad the brake van the same story 100 times. Sometimes Toad wished he had his own adventure story to tell, so that he didn't have to listen to Oliver's all the time. Oliver: Oh, yes, my escape from that scrap yard was probably the greatest escape anyone's ever had... scene changes to Oliver being coupled up to some red coaches in the shunting yards Narrator: At the shunting yard, Oliver was uncoupled from Toad and given some coaches. Oliver: (whistles) Bye, Toad! See you later! Nice talking to you. Narrator: Toad was happy not to listen to Oliver's stories for a while, but he didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing. He wanted an adventure all of his own. Connor Lacey: Hi, there. Toad: Oh, hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Aisling: I'm Aisling. Jack Skellington: I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. (pulls a scary face) Toad: Whoa! Jack Skellington: Sorry! Couldn't help it. Captain Jake: Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates. Kion: I'm Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Christ Kratt. Iago: I'm Iago. Zazu: I'm Zazu. Royal majordomo to Simba, king of the Pride Lands. Discord: I am Discord. The Lord of Chaos. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Dora: Soy Dora. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinette. Adrien/Cat Noir: I'm Adrien. Blythe Baxter: I'm Blythe Baxter. Heidi: I'm Heidi. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Thorn, Dusk and Luna: We're the Hex Girls. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Clara Sessman: I'm Clara Sessman. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Toad: Nice to meet you all. My name's Toad. Connor Lacey: It's good to meet you. Dash Parr: Why are you called Toad? Toad: Well, because the nickname "Toad" was derived from the GWR's telegraphic code for a brake van, with each bespoke Toad model allocated diagrams in the AA series. The standard GWR brake van design dates from 1894, with many varieties were built between 1894 and the early 1950s. Aviva Corcovado: Whoa. So that would explain your name. Fluttershy: I thought that you were named after the amphibian relative of frogs. Toad: People could think that every time they met me. Heidi: Wow. By your initials on you, you're Great Western like Duck. Toad: That's right. I'm Great Western, along with my engine, Oliver. Maisie Lockwood: Wow. That is cool. Glowy: Toad. Remember me? Toad: Miss Glowy! Nice to see you again. Violet Parr: You two know each other? Glowy: Yes. I met Toad when I was helping Gator deliver Oliver's trucks to the docks. Toad: I offer Gator one of my lamps to see in the dark when his lamp wasn't working and Glowy help out as well. Jimmy Z: Oh. That's during when James had his accident with the Flying Kipper when he got a fright by Gator's appearance. Toad: That's right, Mr Jimmy. I caught glimpses of you and Miss Maisie when you're with Percy. Maisie Lockwood: Oh. You must be the brakevan on Gator's train. Toad: That's right, Miss Maisie. I often mind my manners and always address everyone as Mister, Miss or sir. Rarity: (flattered and giggles) Well, aren't you a fine gentleman? blushes Connor Lacey: So, where's Oliver? Toad: He went off for his passenger run and I'm glad for it. Kion: Why? Toad: Well, Mr Kion, Oliver and I do get along most of the time, but he keeps telling me the story of how we escape from the scrap yard and first came to Sodor a 100 times for years. Sometimes I wished I have an adventure of my own so that I don't have to listen to Oliver's story all the time. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure you will have an adventure, Toad. Chris Kratt: And we'II help you with that. Martin Kratt: Yeah. We'II think of something. Dizzy: Looks like we'II have find an opportunity for Toad to have his adventure. Buzzie: Yeah. So, what are we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now don't start that again. puffs up to Toad and the Irelanders with a grumpy look on his face James: Brake Vans. Tsk! I don't know why I need a brake van at all. I never have accidents! Toad: Please, Mr James.... Hello. Clara: Hello, James. What's the matter? James: I have to take trucks to Vicarstown and I really don't see the point of me needing a brakevan at all. Captain Jake: Why? Because you "never have accidents"? James: Why, yes, Jake. I can manage fine without one. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, no you can't. Lightning McQueen: It's not safe, James. I mean, who would stop the train if you were in a runaway without a brakevan? stays silent by this Kim Possible: That's what we thought. The Mask: It's one of the rules and the regulations on the railway in which everyone and engines must follow, even you. Toad: Mr Mask's right and did you say you needed a brake van, sir? Perhaps I could help. James: You? What's so special about you? Toad: Ask anyone, sir. I love helping haul coal wagons and my brakes are strong and Oh, please, Mr James! James: Oh, all right, all right! Come along then, I haven't got all day. whistles and reverses to collect his trucks. Soon, James, Toad and the Irelanders are on their way Narrator: So Toad was coupled up to James. He was delighted to be heading off to Vicarstown. went into the countryside and Toad smiles as [[Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts